


Remember Me (LokiXOC)

by GuilianaMarchisio



Series: Immortal Love [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilianaMarchisio/pseuds/GuilianaMarchisio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Guiliana meets Loki she falls in love with the trickster. When madness takes him over will she fall into as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Night in Venice

Guiliana sighed as she made her way across the roof tops of Venice. It was a cold rainy night and she had not gotten much sleep prior to this mission. The full moon rose about the floating city and illuminated the the streets below. She hoped to find her target soon but the cobblestone streets were empty. She slowed her run and stopped as she approached two men below. The assassin crouched behind a chimney and listened and watch. There was a man dressed in a black cloak hood drawn over his head. The hooded man was holding an old man at the end of a strange sword to his throat as the spoke in a language she couldnt understand.  
As the dark figure delivered what would be the killing blow Guiliana moved on instinct. She rolled off the roof and gracefully down to the ground drew her sword and blocked the man. The old man jumped back out of harms way while the assassin fought. In the moon light she caught a glimpse of the hooded mans face.  
This man was not human! She rolled away from his next attack, she swung her sword upward cutting his chest. The man yelled something to the old man and vanished.  
Guiliana could not believe what she saw. The old man walked up to her and smiled.  
"That was very kind of you to step into a fight for and old man; very selfless."  
"I..I couldnt watch that happen. Are you alright?" She asked regaining her composer.  
" Yes dear, I fine I would like to repay you for your kindness. I am Odin- the All-Father. King of Asgard." He said as he transformed into his kingly form. The young assassin's eyes widened.  
"This can not be real." She said. Odin extended his hand to her.  
"Let me grant you these gifts." She took his hand cautiously and a great light engulfed them.  
"For you willingness to sacrifice your life for a stranger I give you immortally and for you defeat of the alien I wish you give you a place in my court as a personal assassin. Do you accept?" he asked. The awe struck woman let the options weigh on her heart as she thought of the concept of living forever. She slowly nodded. Odin smiled.  
"Welcome to Asgard."

********************************  
It had only been a short time since Guiliana moved to Asgard and her first day meeting Odin in his court for a meeting he called. She had put her assassins robes on and fixed her armor. She looked in the mirror before leaving. Her long brown hair had been placed in a ponytail leaving bangs to frame her face. Her emerald robes and gold armor made her green eyes shine against her tan skin. She smirked to herself as she fixed the assassins crest on her sash.  
Walking into the great hall she met the eyes of a few guards that smiled at her and whispered to one another. She quickly looked away her face red. She walked up to Odin's throne and bowed.  
"Kind Odin."  
"Ah Guiliana rise! I have news for you. My sons are coming back from a battle today I would like you to meet them at the gates and bring them back here. Im sure that they could handle themselves, but I know they are tired from their adventure. Bring them here for announcement to the people of their victory." He said.  
"Yes, my king." I bowed once more as i left the throne room. I hurried out to the courtyard and informed that guard of my task. He nodded and opened the castle gate.  
*******  
Guilians POV  
I waited at the city gate for the two princes. I had heard alot about them in my brief time here. One a strong brute with a hot temper I recall his name being Thor. His brother I remember easily. He was into magic and preferred a good book over a battle. Loki the god of Mischief. She wondered what they would be like in person. Upon hear a rather loud voice she assume that they were walking up from the stables.  
The gate opened a tall muscular man with long blond hair and a flowing red cape walked through. He was followed by a tall lean man with black hair dressed in black green and gold robes. I walked up to them and bowed  
"Prince Thor and Price Loki, your father asked me to bring you to him upon your arrival to the city." I said.  
Thor let out a laugh.  
"Brother look. It is a mini you. So tiny." he said. My face flushed. No i was not the tallest. Standing at a mere 4'10 I did well for my petite size.  
" IF you would please follow me my princes." I said through clenched teeth.  
"Like a little fairy! what is your name?" Thor asked walking close by my side.  
"Guiliana Marchisio." I said.  
"Why are you here? Where did you come from? Are you a mortal?" He asked with the curiosity of a child.  
"I am from Italy. Your father brought me here and gave me the same immortality that you Asgardins have. He gave me a place in his court as an assassin. I saved him on his visit to my city from a man he simply called alien." I explained.  
Thor look impressed and Loki just stayed quite.  
"Well that is impressive. Loki dont you think?" Thor asked.  
"Yes quite." He said not making any eye contact. We reached the palace and I lead them in to hear Odin announcement. While Odin spoke of the victory of his son all I could do is stare at Loki. Something about him interested me. I wanted to talk to him.  
***

Loki POV

I couldnt care less about this speech father was making he was only talking about Thor anyway. I was more interested in this assassin my father had brought here. It was not like him to bring an outsider here much less grant her out immortality. She was stunning though and her taste in colors was amazing. He smirked he knew she was watching him.  She was curious. I will pay her a visit later just to see for myself.

  As they left the great hall he followed Guiliana back to  her room. She was hard to keep up with she glided through the crowd so easily. He hid behind the door as she entered her room and went to her balcony. He watched her jump on to the railing and look up toward the roof of the castle and started to climb up.

Is she mad? He quickly walked in and looked around her room looking seeing drawing of Asgard she had done. Gorgeous. He walked out on the balcony and transported himself on the roof behind her.

"Interesting place to come to." He said. He watch her movement. She turned slightly to see her company and smiled.

"Hello Prince Loki." she said as she stretched out on the roof top. 

"Are you always this hard to find?" he asked sitting beside her.

"No not always, sometimes I just like playing coy." She laughed.

" Do you like it here in Asgard or do you prefer Italy?" Loki asked turning to her.

"I love Italy I miss my home and my brother, but Odin has giving me a gift that would be foolish to waste. Ive started the training of assassins here in Asgard. Im a guild master. Its pretty exciting. Not to mention the good company." she smiled at him. Her Brown hair blowing slightly in the breeze. The sun shining off her olive skin.

"Lady Guiliana, I would like to ask you to accompany me to the ball my father is having." Loki stated feeling a bit nervous.

 She turning to look at him. His raven hair combed back to show a rather handsome face. The regal look that radiated off of him. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

" I would love too." Guiliana said. SHe had no idea that her would now forever be in a chaos that only Loki could bring her.


	2. Remember Me (LokiXOC) Ch 2 The Change

Loki had taken Guiliana shopping in hopes of finding a dress for the party. They walked the cobble stone streets of the shopping district talking and laughing. The people of Asgard bowing low as Loki pasted through. Guiliana thought back to all the times she had worked for a royal, how rude they had been, how stuck up they were. Loki was not like that; though she could feel a sadness with in him. She had a longing to help rid the prince of that sadness, but she didnt know how.

Loki guided her into a shop with some of the most beautiful dresses she ever saw. Loki laughed at her she looked like a child in a candy store for the first time.

"Pick out what ever you want. What is it you are looking for my Lady?" he asked and hooked him arm and motioned for her to take hold. The short assassin placed her small hand in the bend of his lean arm and smile.

" Well it needs to be emerald because its my favorite color." She said with a wide grin.

"You have great taste my dear." He smiled down at her. She ended up finding a long emerald dress that was almost floor length. The dress hugged her frame perfectly. Loki licked his lips as she looked herself over in a mirror. The material showing her large hips and small waist. He regained his composer as she turned.

"I do believe the this is the one Prince Loki." She said with a smile that lit up Lokis dark mind.

"Just call me Loki my dear." He said as he handed some gold to the shop keep."Now go get changed. Its almost time for the feast at the palace." He smiled.

******

When the couple arrived at the palace they were greeted by Thor who had a rather sly smile about his face.  
"Well there you are brother! Ive been looking for you, I do see now that you are rather preoccupied," he smirked walking up to them, " Lady Guiliana." he said taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

" Hello Prince Thor, Loki and I were out shopping is all. I hope that nothing important has happened in our absence. " she said looking to Loki.

"Yes it would be a pity if we missed one of your drunken escapades brother." Loki said sarcasm dripping from his voice. Thor however did not catch it he simply smiled and elbowed his younger brother in jest.

" I see you and Lady Guiliana have taken a liking to each other father will be proud and mother she will be thrilled." Thor smiled with the mischievous grin you would expect of Loki.

 Guiliana blushed. Thor gave out a thunderous laugh.

" Come friend the feast awaits." He said turning away only to be cut off by guards rushing to someing.  
"What is going on?" he demanded.

A young guard bowed low and he reported that frost giants had infiltrated the palace and were trying to steal the Teseract.

Guiliana quickly drew her sword and rushed to help. She was followed by Loki and Thor. They reached the holding room the find Odin had already taken care of the issue. Guiliana bowed low upon seeing him.

"Rise child, we have been attacked."  Odin said solemnly.

"What will you have us do father?" Loki asked.

"Nothing for now. We must wait and go about this with a level head." he said. Thor then spoke up.

"No we must to Jutonheim and defeat them show them they can not simply come here and attack us!" Thor yelled.

"My son we are not ready to go. Everyone go back to your chambers. Now. Guiliana lead your assassins in a search around the castle, ensure no frost giants are hiding waiting for a chance to attack again." Odin said turning to Guiliana.

"Yes my king." she bowed and looked to Loki before leaving.

The search proved successful as no frost giants were found. As Guiliana returned to the upper floor of  the palace to find Loki, she saw him there with Thor and the Warriors Three.

Thor looked up and saw her and motioned for here to come over.

"Did your search go well Lady Guiliana?" He asked. She sat by Loki as she answered.

"Yes the castle is safe we found no trace of any enemy force." she explained. Loki placed his arm around her causing her to blush.

"We are proposing a trip to Jutonheim to fight the frost giant king." Thor said.

"I thought Odin had decided against that? Unless you are planning something behind his back?" she gave a sly smile.

"Yes, will you help us?" Sif asked. Guiliana had not really like Sif. She had given her no reason to like her. Sif just irritated her for no reason.

"I will help. What would you have me do?" Loki smiled at her answer. She was always getting into trouble around the kingdom, but playing the part of a loyal well behaved women in front of his father.

"I would have to keep Odin busy while we slip through the bifrost. Heimdall is already aware of this and had agreed to help but must inform Odin when we leave." Thor explained.

"I can think of something. Will you be departing tonight?" She asked looking toward Loki.

"Yes dear we will leave in the hour. Try not to get in much trouble until I return." He looked in to her green eyes and smiled squeezing her hand.

*****

The war party stood at the bifrost ready to leave. Loki wearing his armor and horns made Guiliana swoon. He was just so handsome.

"You best be careful Loki. I do not wish to recieve bad news before the ball. Im already invested in the idea of wearing that dress and drinking mead until i cant anymore." She smiled hugging him tight. He returned her hug.

" Do not fret I would miss seeing you in it for the world." He smiled. He then turned to Thor and nodded and signaled he was ready.

" I will go find Odin and tell him that there could be a breach in the prisons. My assassins should have opened a couple of cells by now." she said

"Be quick friends. I will have to tell Odin as soon as you reach Jotunheim." Heimdall spoke eyes glowing like the cosmos.

Loki turned to look at Guiliana once more before jumping through. She had taken off to find his father he long brown hair flowing behind her.

"Loki quit you dreaming and come brother you will have time to profess your love later!" Thor yell grabbing the tricksters hand. Loki blushed. Did he love her? He knew that he was happy in the fact he found someone who shared his intellect as well as he mischievous attitude. Loving Guiliana? She could be my queen and I her king. Soon...

**********

"My king! There has been a breach in the lower dungeons. Several prisoners have escaped. We believe a frost giant might have been disguised as a common thief and has lead them to riot." Guiliana said as she bowed to Odin. A stern look passed over his weathered face. 

"I trust that your men have started looking for this frost giant?" The All-Father asked. The assassin stood.

"Yes my king. Your guards have already rounded up the prisoners and await further orders from you." She spoke her words honeyed. A guard interupted them with the knew that Heimdall had witness the THor, Loki and the others leaving.

An enraged look past over Odins face and he glared over a Guiliana.

"Did you know of this?" he asked her.

" Yes King Odin I did. I was following orders given to me by Thor.  Im sorry." She said bowing again.

"When will they be returning?" He spat. Anger filled his eye.

" Soon sir. I suppose anytime now."

**********

Odin appeared on Jotunheim in time to save the team. King Laufey declared war on Asguard as the group takes their leave. Guiliana waited impatiently for their return. Heimdall looked down at her.

"Odin is unhappy. Asgard is now at war." He told her.

"I knew this was a bad idea Thor just made it seem like the right thing to do... Loki is he alright?" she looked up at the guardian.

"Yes he is fine. Do you worry for him so because you love him?" He asked with a smirk. Guiliana pondered over that.

"I suppose I have fallen for him.." she stated.

"You would love him no matter what?" he asked.

"Of coarse. He has changed the way I see things. Shown me kindness here in a strange world. He makes me feel... Loved." she said coming to terms with that.

A bright light light appeared as Odin and the others stepped through.

Odin walking fast a furious look about his face, Thor following close behind. Guiliana looked for Loki, once he step through she smiled. Loki did not return it though, he looked as if he had been hurt. Her face turned to worry as she approached him.

"Loki is all fine? You seem upset. I hope you are not wounded." she spoke softly as she place her hand on his back. He turned to look into her green eyes the eyes he had grown to love in the short time he knew her.

**LOKI POV***

Would she look at me the same once I tell her? Will she fear me? I do not even know where to begin. There was no time now we had to meet with fa-- Odin. Thor was to receive a punishment for leading us to Jutonheim. I place my arm around her and began leading her off to the throne room. She looked so worried. She would be fine if Odin were to lay a hand on her.... I would not think twice of killing him.

Thor was not ready for the throne we all knew that. He was arrogant and stubborn. When Odin banished him to Midgard though even I was surprised. Things were quite after that, Sif in tears, Guiliana having a empty stare at the floor. Odin disappeared into the palace, now i would confront him.

***

"What am I?" Loki asked feeling rage take hold of his body. He glared at Odin, How could a man that claimed to be his father lie to him like this?

"You are my son." Odin replied. He looked down at Loki with sadness in his heart.

"What more than that?" Loki spat. Odin did not say anything.

"TELL ME!!" Loki screamed tears in his eyes. Odin sighed and told Loki of have long ago in the battle with Juton he found a frost giant infant crying in the snow. He took the child in hopes of uniting the kingdoms one day.

"So im the monster that mothers tell their children of..." Loki looked down as anger swelled in him.

"It makes since why you would have that oaf as instead of me, because no matter how much you 'love' me you would never have a frost giant on the throne of Asgard!" with that Odin fell to the ground. Loki looked at him and knelt beside him. He was now worried he called for gaurds.

*****

Guiliana received word that the king requested her presence.. She was not thrilled to hear that she was sure she was to be punished for helping Thor. She longed to see Loki to find out what happened, but she had not seem him since Thor left.  She made her way to the throne room unsure of what waited behind those doors.

She opened the doors cautiously only to find Loki. He was dressed in his full regal robes with this golden horns atop his head and a staff in hand. He was stunning.

"Loki? Where is Odin? I heard he called for me." she move toward him smiling. He chuckled to himself.

"You heard the king sent for you. Here he is." Loki said. Guiliana quickly bowed. She too had a smirk playing on she pump lips. Now this is interesting she thought.

"Stand Guiliana." He spoke softly was he moved toward her. He took her chin in his hand and pulled her into a kiss. Wide eyed and surprised the young girl slowly wrapped her arms around the man she had fallen for. She had waited so long for this.

"King Loki..I-" she stammered, but he stopped her.

"I am still your Loki, ok?" he smile down at her pulling her close to him and he sat down on the throne.

"Loki I dont understand how is this possible?" She asked looking into he blue eyes. He sighed.

"I have to ask you something...please try to understand" He began. "Do you love me?" He words being so straight forward caught her off guard.

"Why yes... I suppose that I do love you Loki." He smiled at her answer and continued.

" YOu would love me no matter what then? What if I were a monster?" she looked confused at that.

"I love you for you Loki. That means that whatever wrongs you have done in the past do not matter." she slowly took off his helmet and placed her hand on his cheek when she did so his skin began to turn blue and his eyes red. There sat Loki the frost giant in front of her. She look amazed.

" Loki you are a frost giant? How?" She looked not worried from fear, but worried that he was hurting inside. Loki told her of how Odin and Frigga lied to him all his life. How he found out that he was Laufeys son. He went on about Odins health fading and Frigga asking him to take the place of King. She nodded slowly taking it in and then looked at him blushing madly.

"I kissed a king...." she said. Loki laughed holding her tightly. " Im sitting on a kings lap.." SHe swooned in his arms now playing a game. She knew what his plan was with getting Thor banished she knew that he planned this all along having Thor out of the way made it easier to get the throne. Guiliana was an assassin she was cunning and sly. That may be why the god of mischief fell for her so quickly. She was just as Thor said- a mini Loki. He secured her in his arms and stood.

"Shall we retreat to bed tomorrow I have a busy day my love and a king has his needs." He smirked at her as she blushed.

"Do not fret I shall be gentle on my precious flower.. soon to be wife." He place his brow against hers as he smiled and kissed her before they headed off to their bed.

 


	3. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guiliana feels regret

Guiliana knew that she had helped Loki achieve this...but she didn't know that Odin would fall ill. She thought Loki would get Thor banished so he had a clear shot to the throne. She planned this with him, she knew Thor would want to go to Jutonheim and fight Laufey and she knew Loki had let the frost giants into Asgard. Seeing Loki as a king now seeing the power hungry eyes he had made her wonder if she had made the correct choice. She loved Loki, but this had gone to far. Last night she had bedded him and she was now his. They were to marry upon his return from Midgard. Truth be told she never thought she would marry. Her mother always told her she acted to much like a man. She loved to fight and antagonize. It was her nature. Meeting a man that was intelligent, cunning, mischievous, and handsome as Loki was, well that was luck in her eyes.  
"If mama could see me know..." making her way to the wash room she stopped to look in the mirror. Loki had been teaching her magic she knew how to cast a few spells she wondered about going back to Earth and warning Thor of his once brothers plan. She got dressed and began the walk to the dinning room hoping to find breakfast. Instead she found Loki barking orders to the guards. Rather harshly. This was not the cool, calm, and collected Loki she had first met, no this man had madness in this eyes. She remembered a time where she saw that same madness in her eyes. Consumed by rage. Out for revenge. A murderer. A thief. That was what everyone view her as. An assassin. if only those fools knew what I saved them from. She clinched her fist. She was brought back from her memories by the gentle touch of her soon to be husband.  
"Is all well my love?" concern his is voice. She glanced up at the tall god and smiled.  
"Yes, my king im just feeling a bit tired is all." she couldn't tell him about her concerns about Thor and Odin.  
"I was actually thinking of making a run to the market from some things. I wanted to cook for you before your trip." She said.  
"We have ingredients in the kitchen." Loki replied. Guiliana gave him a blank stare and frowned.  
"No Italians only cook with the freshest foods. I want vegetables that were pick this morning and meat slaughter today." Loki smiled at that.  
"Very well. I have some things to finish up here. Take a guard with you I would feel at ease knowing that you are safe." She nodded today Loki would announce his replacing the sickly Odin as king as well as Thor's banishment. Some may not take to kindly to Loki.  
********  
"Guiliana this is amazing!" Loki said as he ate her cooking. She smiled brightly.  
"It is called spaghetti and meatballs, it is all to common, but easy to make."  
"Well I will surely eat like a king with you by my side, but alas I must take my leave to Jutonheim before Midgard. Stay safe my love." he leaned down to kiss her. She hugged him tightly before he left.

Now was her time. She ran to Heimdall. She crossed the bifrost amazed by its beauty every time. As she reached the guardian he looked at her in a way that she knew he was well aware why she was here.  
"I see you made your decision young one. Loki will not be happy." He gave her a stern look.  
" Heimdall, please help me I must speak with Thor." Heimdall looked sadly at her.  
"I know this pains you." It did. It torn her apart to keep this from him, but this was what was right.  
"Prepare yourself assassin." He spoke before she was engulfed in a bright light.  
*******  
When the light passed she was in a small town it looked like. She stood there astounded. Her time in Asgard had only be a few months, but centuries must have past on earth. She shook her head. Pay attention find Thor. She began to walk through this strange world of a place quickly learning she was a sight to be seen. Her clothes earned her more stares than she could count. What language did this people speak? It would be easier to ask how to find him.  
"Si , Vecchio . Hai visto un grande uomo biondo ?? Egli deve essere vestito simile a me ." I say to a near by man. He looks blankly at me.  
"Umm, I don't understand." Ah English! A strange accent of it, but a start.  
"Have you seen a large blonde man? He is called Thor." The man started laughing and told her the 'nut house' was down the road.  
"I am not in search of nuts..." she frowned.  
"Guiliana?" She heard a familiar voice behind her. Thor?  
" Thor, oh thank God. I was looking for you. Where is this place? Who are they?" She began.  
"This is Jane a scientist we found you because of her machines. This is Darcy and Erik." he explained.  
"Hi scary lady." Darcy said waving.  
"Its nice to meet you. " Jane said putting out her hand. Guiliana took it.  
"Thor I understand that this may be a surprise my being here, but I cant stay long. We must speak privately." She urged.  
"very well. Excuse us." Thor said following Guiliana around a near by building.  
"Loki plans to come and attack this place. I admit I had a hand in helping him get you banished and for that Thor I'm truly sorry. I was all for a good trick, but he has gone farther that I expected. Odin is sick and dying...Loki is now King of Asgard. He is in Jutonheim now speaking with Laufey; then he will come here for you.. Thor he means to take over Midgard as well from what I see.I know he has some things to speak to you about and I will let him tell you what of, but Thor his madness is taking him over you must return to Asgard before its to late. All I ask is not to kill Loki save him if you can." She spoke these words tears in her eyes. Thor wrapped her in a hug; which is not what she expected. 

"Guiliana, all is forgiven, I know my brother takes hold of your heart. You are just like him. You are crafty and cunning. If Loki seeks to take this world I must stay here and protect my new friends, I will not kill him, but Odin might have his on plans." He sighed. He knew if Loki caught her here that she might not make it home.

"You should return to Asgard. I wish not to have Loki see you here.. Thank you Guiliana." He hugged her one last time. She walked over to Thors new friends.

"This world has change alot since my time...I feel as though I do not belong to it anymore. I know little of what has changed, but if the world looks like this here i cant imagine the wonders the rest of it holds. Thor will take care of you he is good man. Once he reclaims his hammer he will be unstoppable. Even for Loki...." she trailed off at the thought of that fight. She looked up to the sky.

"Im ready Heimdall. Goodbye Thor." She said as the light engulf her being.

**********

Once back in Asgard she hurried back to the palace to find Frigga. If anyone knew Loki it was her. She found her in the gardens picking herbs

"Frigga! I must speak with you urgently." Frigga turned to meet the young woman and smiled.

"What would the matter be on young one? Loki Im assuming. Does his quest for power trouble you? Or do you share that thirst?" Guiliana looked down to the floor.

"I knew not of what he planned...He just wanted Thor out of the way so he had a clear shot... if went to far. Never the less if was your not telling him of his birth that sent him in to madness! Ive never seem such hurt in his eyes.." Frigga looked hurt.

"I didnt think he would be understanding. Or that he even need to know. He is my son. I love him." She smile as she remembered Loki as a baby.

"None of this matters now it has happened. Ive traveled to Midgard and spoke with Thor and told him of Lokis plan. Thor is still as stubborn as ever. He will stay on Earth and protect the new friends that he has." Guiliana sighed yet again. This was frustrating for. IF she had just stayed mortal..

" If Loki means to start a war in the realms then we must stop him. Odin is regaining his strength. It wont be long before he is able to catch Loki on his on and deal with him." Frigga said as she continued to pick herbs. That worried Guiliana. Odin with surely kill Loki. IF that happens.... She slowly felt her own madness coming back. Who do I fight for? Do I help Odin? The man who gave me a new life? Or help Loki? The man I love? The trickster that wanted to plunge worlds into chaos. He could do it to.. he had the power, the strength and the smarts. I will be his queen. Frigga was right. She had that same thirst.

"He will be returning with in the week. I will wait for him here." She said as turned to leave.

"Just know child that if you help him further you will share his fate." Frigga said grimly. When Guiliana reached her bed chambers she slammed the door and sunk down. It was happening again. That feeling. She wanted what Loki wanted. Power. He was rightful king of Asgard. Madness consumed her mind slowly. IS this what Loki felt? She felt as thought she could take and more and she fainted.

Guiliana awoke to find herself in bed warm and cozy. She looked around and found no one else in the room. Who put me here? She thought as she headed to the wash room. Im losing my mind.... She washed her face and looked into the mirror. Dark circles were under her green eyes. Her olive skin losing color. She put on her robes and armor and made her way outside to the courtyard. She walked though the gate and a guard ran up to her.

"Lady Guiliana! You should not be out here. You are not well." He said concerned. She looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"I am fine. Now let me through I have things to do." SHe pushed.

"Ma'am, you have been sleeping for 5 days... King Loki and Thor have returned to Asgard." he explained. WHat?! They were here? Almost as if on cue She here the sounds of their fight. I have to get to Loki. She pushed the guard away and ran full speed to the edge of the bifrost. She could see them each one trying to gain the upper hand. Who was that with  him? Odin? No. Loki.. She reached them as THor was about to swing his hammer on Loki while he was on the ground. Guiliana slid toward Thor and grabbed his foot causing him to fall. She quickly stood up and drew her sword to protect Loki.

"Guiliana! What are you doing?" Loki gasped as he regained his composer. Odin and Thor staring at her wide eyed and confused.

"Ive come to help you, like I should have in the beginning." She said helping him up. 

"THis is madness!" Thor said to her. She felt that power surging again and gave him a menacing smirk.

"Good thing Ive gone mad then." At that Loki smiled. He would burn worlds for this woman. She was willing to risk her life for him.

" Then you have sealed your fate." Odin said. Thor then started to him the bifrost with his hammer. The bridge started to crack. Loki grabbed on tho her and kissed her. He then pushed her away. She fell in front of Odin who them drew his sword. Then began to battle as did Thor and Loki. She fought hard as she used every skill that she knew. Their battle raged on and no one was winning not until she heard Thor yelling for Loki to hang on. She quickly turned her attention to him. On that Odin ran her through this his sword.

"Ahh. damn i-it." She pushed herself off the blade. A smirk still playing on her face.

"You got me.." she spit blood in his direction before turning back Loki. She saw him let go. NO! She started running ignoring the pain. She jumped over the edge.

"NO! Guiliana!" She heard Thor scream. She reached Loki who then wrapped his arms around her.

"All will be ok, my love, all will be ok. Just hang on. Dont die on me." He said. She looked up as the view of Asgard was replace by the darkness of the wormhole.

 

 

****Im going to skip the battle on Earth and just take it straight to Asgard.******


End file.
